Robustly performing Noff devices help in simplifying electronic circuitry, in limiting power consumption of electronic circuitry and provide for less failure prone transistor performance.
Currently, all known methods of manufacturing Noff III-N based High Electron Mobility Transistors (HEMT) require additional complicate treatment or process steps during manufacture which lead to significant degradation of the transistor characteristics compared to conventional Normally-On (Non) III-N Based HEMT and/or increase the complexity of manufacture. For example, known techniques may compromise channel carrier mobility in the gate area (when compared to undisturbed two-dimensional electron gases (2DEG)) and therefore increase the on resistance (Ron) of the device.
There is therefore a need to improve the design of Noff III-N HEMTs.